Oliver Schtrom
|-|Light Novel = |-|Anime = |-|Oliveira = Summary Oliver Schtrom is the main antagonist of Kenja no Mago series. Two years ago, he was known for his real name Oliveira von Schtradius and is also the name of the head of a duke family which hold a right to inherit the throne. As a couple of Bluesphere Empire’s nobles, Oliver was a very devoted husband, without any concubines, and was very loving to his wife, Aria. Along with great admiration to the couple came with the jealousy and hatred as citizens wanted to move to his territory, feudal lords were prohibiting migration, prohibit them went toward Schtradius territory. But, whether they didn’t concerned by that prohibition, there were many people who disregard that prohibition and migrating toward Schtradius territory. The other lords framed Oliver as a human abductor and burned his house with his wife inside. As Aria was pregnant, the fire killed even their child. In the midst of his despair, Oliver shouted to the citizens and stimulated his hatred. Releasing the massive amount of magic which he gathered, the territory of Schtradius was wiped out. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Oliver Schtrom, Oliveira von Schtradius (Former) Origin: Kenja no Mago Gender: Male Age: At least in his 20s Classification: Devil, Human (Former), Teacher (Former), Duke (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Can see even with his eyes covered), Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordman, Immortality (Type 2; Survived being traversed in multiple parts of his body by sunlight beams), Regeneration (High-Low overtime), Magic, Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Magic is performed through chemical reactions produced by the magician), High Willpower (Kept his conscience after becoming a devil), Mind Manipulation and Corruption (Type 1, 2 and likely 3; Can corrupt people and animals to make them devils that are under his control), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers and remove them), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Sound Manipulation (Like some devils, he should can increase his voice sound. Can create a barrier that denies the sound), Resistance to Corruption (Type 3) Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed a town just during his transformation to a devil. Can fight with Shin) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Dodged Shin's Hypersonic Vibration), likely Relativistic+ (He may probably dodge Shin's light beams), Speed of Light reactions (He was able to visualize the sunlight beams and talk while he was being attacked by it) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived to Shin's powerful attack) Stamina: Average, likely Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with magic Intelligence: High. He has extensive knowledge in magic and sword handling. He was able to create a plan to defeat an Empire by himself, and was previously a duke who handled his territory correctly even helping commoners. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enemy Search Magic:' A magic that allows the user to amplify their sense and perception, visualizing the surrounding magic, the user can detect all life forms that have magic inside, and can see evil intentions and negative feelings. *'Fire Explosion:' He puts a mixture of oxygen and hydrogen around the blue flames but making sure they won’t touch each other which when thrown towards a place a lot further away, causes a tremendous explosion and leaves a huge crater. *'Defense Barrier:' A magic that creates a magical barrier that blocks physical and magical attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Kenja no Mago